


of love and hope and dreams

by eldritchbee



Series: a pretty cure for all that ails you [1]
Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Temporary Amnesia, Violins, healing through music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbee/pseuds/eldritchbee
Summary: “We’ll fix this,” she says, and she sounds so certain that Towa knows she believes it to be true.(haruka has shown her miracles before, after all)---Short drabble of Towa and Haruka after Kanata came back without his memories (so, around episode 35).
Relationships: Akagi Towa/Haruno Haruka
Series: a pretty cure for all that ails you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	of love and hope and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old crossposted (Christmas gift!) fic from Tumblr (posted Dec 24th 2015). Not edited in any way from the original.

_Kanata is alive._

A blessing.

_But Kanata can’t remember himself. Can’t remember mother. Can’t remember father._

_Can’t remember me._

A curse.

(It feels like being Twilight all over again, like watching her brother from behind the eyes of someone else who was and wasn’t her at the same time. How unfamiliar and familiar he was at the same time. So many things, contradicting each other, confusing and confounding her, all at the same time. She wonders if they’ll ever play together again, their song on the violin.)

She sits alone in the shop, fingers running down the wood of one of the many violins. (He’d played and it was… terrible. Unlike him. A stranger with his face.)

She sits alone in the shop, and her fingers run down the strings until a hand covers her own.

She looks up and Haruka’s there, smiling.

(sadly)

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I know you wanted…” (because she had wanted too) and it’s hear Towa remembers the first time she played for Haruka (how cold she had been then, a locked heart and a locked dream and no love behind her bow and yet Haruka had still Seen what she couldn’t)

(and the last time, trapped again by Dyspear, placing bows to strings together and playing for love and hope and dreams)

So Towa smiles (sadly) an shakes her head. (There was happiness, love and hope and dreams when they played together. And she thinks she needs that most of all.)

Violin under chin and bow to the strings, she tests the sound.

“Did you bring yours?”

(It’s always nice too, to see Haruka smile so big. It reminded her of love and hope and dreams. The girl runs out, returns with her case, still smiling big. Violin under chin and bow to the strings.)

Together they test the sound together, clumsy at first but becoming more confident, harmonizing soon after. The song is first her’s and Kanata’s, but somewhere along the line it changes (music is such an ever growing, ever changing thing, a living being). They move together, circling each other as they play, and when they feel they are through, sweat running down their brows, they look at each other and laugh.

Haruka steps forward, shifts violin and bow to one hand and takes a bow, reaches out her free hand. 

“You should never cry alone, Princess.” (The words sound awkward in her mouth, as though she imagined them said by someone who wasn’t her. Some Dream-Prince of hers. Still, Towa laughs. Shifts the violin and bow that are not hers to one hand and takes Haruka’s with her free one.) 

“So long as you’re by my side, I’ll never need to. Princess.”

(Haruka beams again, that smile that reminds her of freshly blooming flowers and hops up.) “We’ll fix this,” she says, and she sounds so certain that Towa knows she believes it to be true.

(haruka has shown her miracles before, after all)

(returned to her love

and hope

and dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been rewatching Go! Princess Precure and I came across this old fic and figured, why not throw it here!


End file.
